houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Shaylin Ruede
'''Shaylin Ruede' is the first fledgling everTrackerMarked by Erik Night. She is also the first fledgling to ever be Marked with a red Mark. When Erik first meets her, she is blind. After her Marking, Nyx gifts her with True Sight, which enables her to see the "true colors" of people. She completed the Change in Redeemed. Relationships Erik Night Shaylin was the first vampyre that Erik ever Marked. He feels a special connection with her, but she is clearly uninterested and only thinks of him as a friend. Nicole One night in the fledgling night quarters, Shaylin was crying in her sleep and Nicole went to comfort her. Shaylin was the only one NOT wary of Nicole being she was originally on Dallas' side. They had a nice conversation before Nicole suddenly kissed her. Nicole frantically apologized, but Shaylin turned it down saying that she thought the kiss was nice, in Revealed. Shaylin then asks for Nicole to sleep next to her that night.They are officially a couple in Redeemed. Aphrodite LaFont Shaylin and Aphrodite got off on the wrong foot, in the beginning. Aphrodite clearly dislikes her, but they start to slowly reconcile and start to work together being both has a gift from the Goddess, Nyx. They become unlikely friends and allies. Books Destined When Shaylin arrives at House of Night, she meets Neferet and fakes passing out. When Neferet leaves, Shaylin calls her "Dead Fish Eye Lady", because her color reminded her of the eyes of dead fish she saw in a store before she turned blind. Aphrodite likes the nickname and starts using it. Shaylin also says that Shaunee's color is red and warm, while Dallas is red from hate. Shaylin also says that Erik's color is the color of mushy peas, which means that Erik has never had to work hard to get what he wants. Shaylin is close to Erik Night, since he wants to make sure she is okay, blaming himself for Marking her Red. She is also rather friendly by the good red fledglings. Neferet has proclaimed that Shaylin was marked red, because she was "broken" (as implied by her being blind), and didn't have to die to become red. Hidden Although she can't stand Aphrodite, they develop some type of connection via their powers. Aphrodite is able to better translate what Shaylin can see with her True Sight. It is also revealed that has an affinity for water and seems to be able to control the weather too. Revealed Shaylin is "employed" by Aphrodite to spy on Zoey Redbird and inform her about the High Priestess's disturbing change in colors. This leads to her eventually watching Zoey drink blood from Aurox. When Zoey finds out about this after overhearing Shaylin report back to Aphrodite, she becomes furious and attacks Shaylin with the Seer Stone's flaming power. Scared and ashamed of her actions, Shaylin returns to the basement prepared for the Red Fledglings during the daytime, when the others are asleep, and weeps. Nicole finds her after being woken up by the crying and comforts her, leading to her eventually kissing Shaylin, leading to a possible relationship between the two girls. Category:Characters Category:Red Fledglings Category:Students